


Stubborn

by drabbletale



Series: Horrorcest Drabbles [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, M/M, Pushy Papyrus, but its consentual, semi nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: No one could be as stubborn as his brother. They were starving, constantly, desperately, dying in need of magic to sustain them. It was so rare that something (someone) substantial came around anymore, something that would really give their dying magic reserves the boost needed to continue living. But his brother would still demand… well…





	Stubborn

No one could be as stubborn as his brother. They were starving, constantly, desperately, dying  _in need_  of magic to sustain them. It was so rare that something (someone) substantial came around anymore, something that would really give their dying magic reserves the boost needed to continue living. But his brother would still demand… well…

Blood did everything he could and managed to keep them both going just a bit longer. Always bit by bit, just finding enough to eat in time. He’d never let his brother down again. Never lose control like he had before…

His fingers idly traced the sharp edges of the crack in his skull, causing him to shiver as his brother approached him. He was sitting on the remains of their couch. Despite the boarded-up windows, the unusable kitchen and the stairs that were too dangerous to actually tread on any more, it was still their home. Anyone who had tried to take it from them ended up finding a new home… in their stomachs.

Sugar stood to the side of him, staring down silently, waiting for his brother to notice. When it was clear Blood wasn’t going to give in, Sugar sighed and crossed his arms. “Brother, we ate today.”

“i know.” How could he forget? The taste of  _human_  was still thick on his teeth.

Sugar sat down hard next to Blood and the couch creaked under their combined weight. He paid it no mind, wrapping his arms around Blood’s shoulder and leaning forward to nibble at his jaw. “So we have enough magic for the night, nye?” Blood sighed as Sugar’s conjured tongue wrapped around the spine of his neck. “Please brother, don’t make me beg…” His hands moved down Blood’s chest and under his wrecked hoodie to tease soft touches over his ribs.

“i-i know you… wanna… but we don’t have much energy, we don’t know when the next meal w-will…” His words were cut short by a moan when Sugar’s thin fingers found their way in his shorts and stroked firmly at the base of his spine. “f-fuck… slow down…”

“Don’t you love me brother?” Sugar whimpered, his hand gripping Blood’s spine tightly. “You said you’d do anything for me, remember? You promised!” He bit into Blood’s shoulder, drawing uneven little pricks of marrow from the bone. He received a strangled groan in response. “I love you… I love you so much… P-please tell me you don’t hate me now…” He lapped at the red seeping from Blood and pulled his hand out of Blood’s shorts as he felt the other’s magic start to coalesce.

Sugar moaned and shifted his body so he straddled Blood.

“i could never hate my baby bro…” Blood mumbled as Sugar started to grind against him, despite still being clothed. “you better take everything off, though. don’t waste a second of magic, ok?”

Sugars already dainty eyes were half lidded as he grinned down at his brother. “I would never, nye!”


End file.
